Nicknames
by Sailorstar165
Summary: Lavi and Kanda discover the truth about their nicknames for each other. ONE SHOT. Lavi x Kanda


Lavi sat on top of the roof of Headquarters, staring at the horizon. Allen was being stalked—er—watched by Howard Link, so Lavi couldn't bother poor Allen with some raunchy comment or another without the inspector finding out and tattling to Lvellie. Lenalee was helping out the Science Department by giving them her delicious coffee. Komui was off working on some project that would probably go wrong and wreak havoc on the Order.

In laymen's terms, Lavi was bored out of his gourd. He'd managed to ditch Bookman, but even that didn't help relieve his boredom. Lavi knew that panda wouldn't find him up on the roof, but he'd have to go back down eventually.

So, Lavi decided, he'd stay up for as long as he could and just think.

"Carrot, what are you doing up here?" asked a man's voice.

Lavi turned and saw Kanda standing in the doorway that led to the stairway. "Why do you keep calling me that?" Lavi asked, returning his gaze to the scenery.

"Why do you keep calling me Yuu?" Kanda replied. He leaned on the rail next to the future Bookman.

Lavi was silent a moment. Why did he always call him Yuu? "It's 'cause it's your name, and you might forget it if you don't get called it every so often." He grinned. Teasing Kanda like this was so childish, but Lavi enjoyed it. It gave him a reason to talk to the aloof swordsman.

Kanda rolled his dark eyes. "I'm not about to forget my name, Carrot."

There was a comfortable silence between them for a while. The wind blew past them. Lavi glanced over at Kanda. He looked so handsome when the breeze played with his hair.

"Yuu, why do you call me Carrot?" Lavi asked again.

"I'll tell you when you tell me the real reason you keep calling me Yuu."

Lavi grinned. "I call all the people I like by nicknames." That was the truth, and he liked Kanda most of all.

Kanda's mouth twitched in a quick smile. "Well, you're Carrot because your hair's orange like one." There was a brief pause, and then, "I like carrots."

Lavi raised an eyebrow at the swordsman. "Does that mean you like me?" he asked hopefully.

"No," Kanda replied flatly.

Lavi felt his heart sink. He'd gotten his hopes up—something Bookman had taught him never to do. Bookmen weren't supposed to have hopes or dreams for the future, just history. Lavi wasn't even supposed to feel this way, as it would make his recording of history biased.

"I don't like you," Kanda continued, "I love you." Lavi turned quickly to see if Kanda was serious, but no emotion showed on his face. He just continued looking out in the distance.

Should he risk it? The answer, Lavi decided, was yes. He kissed Kanda's cheek and looked back at the rolling hills in the distance.

"Carrot," Kanda said. Lavi turned back and received a kiss on the lips. Kanda then regained his stony face and turned away.

It became a kissing war, each one trying to outdo the other. Lavi hugged Kanda while he kissed, and Kanda kissed harder in return. Lavi deepened the kiss. In response, Kanda kissed back with enough force to knock them both over.

Lavi didn't want to lose this one. He pulled Kanda closer to him on the ground and closed the gap.

"Carrot," Kanda said, "we can't do that up here."

"Nobody ever comes up here," Lavi replied. He started to unbutton Kanda's coat.

"People can look up, you stupid Carrot," Kanda said, sitting up. "If Lvellie found out, we'd be dead."

Lavi pouted innocently from his laying position. Then an idea struck him. "Wanna go to my room, then?"

"I've seen your room. It's a pit, and Bookman could walk in on us any minute."

"Then... Your room!" Lavi said with a grin. "It's not far from here, and I know you have a lock!"

After a moment's thought, Kanda smiled. "All right, but _I'm_ on top."

* * *

A little while later, Lenalee was walking through the halls in search of Kanda. Komui had a mission only the homicidal maniac could complete. She paused, thinking of where Kanda could have run off to. She'd already checked the roof. "His room, then," she decided.

Before she even reached out to knock on the door, she heard heavy panting.

"Yuu... That hurts..." she heard Lavi moan.

"Shut up, Carrot," Kanda said. He didn't sound angry. In fact, there was a note of affection in his voice.

"Make me, Yuu," Lavi laughed.

This was followed by the sound of springs squeaking.

Lenalee felt herself turning bright red. She didn't mind Lavi and Kanda being... well... together, but she didn't really want to hear any of it. She turned and left the way she came. She'd just come back later.

* * *

This one was written for a friend. A different friend than "Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas," but a friend all the same. This is so she doesn't complain about my other friend getting a fanfiction written for her.

To my friend (who will remain anonymous): Sorry, but I'm _NOT_ about to write Allen x Lavi!


End file.
